Rotary solenoids are known in which individual rotary pole pieces are riveted or otherwise attached to a rotor to form an armature. However, such rotary solenoids are not completely reliable because the individual pole pieces can become misaligned during assembly or use causing a rotary pole piece to contact a stationary pole and the solenoid to malfunction.